


Never Satisfied

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: And Also Humor, And Tons of Trollutena, F/F, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Samus nor Palutena are fine with just two. Palutena is a firm believer in the notion that trouble comes in threes...and there's nothing she enjoys more than a bit of trouble. </p><p>[Established Palutena/Samus, eventual Palutena/Samus/Lucina.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_What a cutie_ , Palutena thought idly. She stirred her tea and watched Lucina rinse her hair and body; the Reflecting Pool of Skyworld was quite handy at times. She could monitor her army and spectate matches to size up her opponents, but one of the more savory perks was her ability to spy on Lucina.

The blue-haired girl was Palutena's latest obsession. Palutena wasn't sure why, but she found herself drawn to the princess. The feeling could be described as nothing other than attraction. In fact, Palutena fancied the girl a lot; every time she saw Lucina, her stomach twisted and her heart raced. If Palutena had to be really honest with herself, she was in love with Lucina. But, see, that couldn't happen.

Palutena was in a relationship with Samus.

The goddess and the bounty hunter had been in a loving, stable relationship for a year and a half, and they were very much in love; Samus even had her own dresser in Palutena's room, and a fair share of Palutena's belongings were in Samus' small flat. Samus was sweet (in her own rigid manner), and the sex was _amazing_. Samus had never given Palutena a reason to not be happy, and happy Palutena was. However, Palutena somehow felt the same love for Samus that she did for Lucina. It was so confusing, because she didn't feel more in love with one than the other.

Of course, the goddess would never cheat. That never crossed her mind, not even once; she was loyal to Samus and could never hurt her like that. Palutena simply admired Lucina through the Reflecting Pool when Samus was away to train, biting her lip in want and sometimes touching herself. The petite, slim figure of Lucina was so damn gorgeous. Not to mention, serious demeanor be damned, Lucina was so adorable. Palutena just wanted to cuddle her and tease her and fuck her forever. Every now and then, Palutena and Lucina would go out for brunch together, and Palutena could swear Lucina liked her too. She would hold Palutena's hand a bit shyly, or stand closer to her as they walked. What if it was more than platonic?

"I shouldn't be having these thoughts," Palutena squeaked aloud. With a wave of her staff, the image of Lucina in the Reflecting Pool disappeared.

* * *

Inside the locker room of Smash Stadium, where Samus trained almost daily, stood Lucina, washing the sweat off of her tight body. Samus herself was only one shower nozzle away, and neither of them were in stalls. Samus had only been in there for a matter of seconds, but she could already feel herself getting riled up at the sight of Lucina. The bounty hunter tried to drag her eyes away from the lightly humming girl, but she found it impossible.

How could she? Lucina's body was perfect. Her cobalt hair cascaded past her shoulders and almost to her belly button. She wasn't too gifted in the chest area, but she made up for it with a nice, round ass (that looked fantastic in her leggings, if Samus had a say-so). The bounty hunter growled under her breath in arousal, prepared to pounce on Lucina like she was her dinner. Only seconds later, the animalistic senses faltered. Samus came to her senses. She was dating Palutena. To be blunt, she worshipped her goddess, loved every part of her. Of course, as in every relationship, Samus did experience lust for other people. Lucina was just another cute girl, right?

Wrong. Lucina was much more than that. In between matches, social gatherings that Palutena dragged her to, and silently seeing each other bathe after training almost every day, Samus had fallen in love. It made her feel awful, knowing that she had fallen in love with someone other than Palutena.

But the blonde's emotions conflicted heavily. Palutena still made her feel butterflies in her stomach. Palutena still turned her on. At the same time, Lucina made her feel those things too. She gulped as she watched the water fall down from the faucet, onto Lucina's body, and then down to the tile floor and into the drain. Samus wanted to lick every droplet off.

Suddenly, the humming stopped.

Samus swallowed and looked straight ahead, studying the tiles on the wall intently. After a few seconds of averting her gaze, she turned to look at Lucina again. The bluenette was staring at Samus, which was nothing new; the bounty hunter always found her admiring from afar, and it made Samus' perception of her intentions waver. Lucina almost immediately gave a shy smile and looked away, mumbling, "I like y-your hair, Miss Aran!" As always, she found a way to make it just a little less awkward, to put an innocent meaning behind her stares.

"Thanks, kid."

* * *

The headboard of Samus' bed rocked against the wall, creating the rhythm to which the two women made love. Samus' legs and Palutena's legs were wrapped around each other, their dripping clitorises rubbing against each other with every thrust. Usually, when they scissored, it was a desperate coupling where they frantically moved against each other in order to climax (but passionate nonetheless). This time was no different than any other; for some reason, once Samus got home from training, they were both horny as all outdoors.

 _I wonder if she was thinking about me,_ they both thought, then guilt crashed down on them as they thought about who they themselves were admiring. However, they both ignored it as they eagerly jumped into bed.

Palutena gasped, "Oh, shit, Sammy. I'm close. I'm really fucking close!"

"Me too," Samus grunted, her hips moving almost impossibly fast.

Both of them could feel the princess' name on the tip of their tongues, because that's who they both imagined; they both imagined Lucina's flesh against their own. Neither of them dared to say her name, though, until they orgasmed in sync, a powerful orgasm sweeping both of them as they shrieked in unison, " _Lucina!_ "

The two women ignored their lover's cry as well as their own, grinding and bucking to draw the ecstasy out as long as possible. Finally, they collapsed to the bed, panting heavily and clutching the sheets. The weight of what they did didn't come down on them for several long minutes. They both darted to a sitting position, and Palutena said, "D-did you say what I just think you said?"

Samus replied, brows furrowed, "Did _you_ just say what _I_ think you said?"

The stark silence continued for a couple seconds, before Palutena let out a small "pfft" and burst into laughter. "Holy hell! You've been thinking about her, too, then? Not just me?"

"Y-you think this is funny?!" Samus screeched.

Palutena cackled, "Of course I do! Gods, I felt awful. You did too, huh?" Samus nodded, a bit shamefully. Oh, how she hated the feeling of shame. "That's hilarious! Wait, wait." Palutena suddenly turned serious again, and her stare was like an indicator of looming death. "You didn't shag her, did you?"

"No. Did _you_ shag her?"

"Heavens, no. I mean...I've thought about it. It would be nice, yeah? Fuck, she would probably taste _so_ good. And doesn't her ass look good in those leggings?"

"...it feels weird to talk about this with my girlfriend," Samus admitted.

Palutena shrugged. "Can't deny that, but I think it's rather interesting. We both want to fuck the same girl-"

"Except it's not just that, anymore, Palutena. I really..."

Samus gulped and her heart thudded in her chest. She turned away to hide the pink forming in her cheeks. Palutena grabbed her hand in a comforting gesture. "You've fallen in love with her as well..."

"W-what?! How did you...stop reading my mind, or whatever you're doing!" Samus hissed.

Palutena giggled coquettishly. "Sorry, dear. You're too easy to read. When we first started dating...even when you were trying to get my attention before we started dating...you used to try and hide your face because you were blushing so hard. You're so cute!" The bounty hunter didn't turn back until Palutena's fingers grabbed her chin and turned her. "Sammy...Samus. I love you more than spicy barbecue wings with extra ranch dipping sauce-"

"And a Diet Coke? And fries?"

"...damn, that's difficult. Er, yes!" Palutena said, but not without hesitation. One could only hope she was joking. "But, see, I love Lucina too, now. It's silly, I know-"

"It's not, though. I love you too. And I love Lucina as well. M-maybe we could...all...together?"

A Cheshire cat-like grin formed on Palutena's face. "Good, good. Y'know, I've never thought about us all doing it together. It was usually just me and her. I, er, never thought you'd be down for a threesome. So, now we have to make our dreams a reality."

"Let's not."

"Let's!"

Samus groaned. Knowing the goddess, only the most complicated (and probably cruelest) of schemes would do. "Shouldn't we just ask her if she...wants to have a threesome? I mean...I think she likes me. She's definitely shown some interest in me."

"She's shown some interest in me, too, but just asking her? That's too simple, baby. Besides, this is more than just a threesome. We can all be in a relationship together. Gods, isn't that convenient? Three hot chicks, all doing it together, but loving each other as well. But still fucking a lot, too."

The bounty hunter looked away again; Palutena really had no shame whatsoever! "W-what's your plan?"

"Nothing big, but it _does_ include a little fun! I swooce right in and fuck her, then _you_ swooce right in and fuck her, then... _bam_! We give her the ol' claptrap and we all have sex together! Oh, doesn't that sound grand?" Palutena purred, rubbing Samus' thigh. Just the thought of it turned her on so much.

Samus sighed. In years, Palutena was most definitely older than Samus because of her status as a goddess. However, in appearance and personality, Palutena was much younger, although very wise. Her playful and sometimes quite energetic attitude could become very tiring to the bounty hunter; however, the goddess did make her feel quite alive, and always happy. Samus didn't mind playing along occasionally (however, she had drawn the line at "let's go on a panty raid"). "Alright. So, next time we're in the shower together after training, I'll-"

"Woah, there, buddy. Slow down," Palutena interrupted. "I go first. It's my idea."

"But I'm the one who has to go along with this craziness!"

"Is that a 'my-way-or-the-highway' ultimatum?"

"Yes."

Palutena folded her arms. "Damn you. Tch. So it is, then. You can go first. I guess you could just fuck her in the locker room. Nobody uses it but you two, right? Oh, and, there's one other thing that I want. Non-negotiable!"

"What else could you possibly want?"

"I want to watch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up in the locker room...

_Lucina didn't like parties too much, but when Falco Lombardi was throwing one, it was hard not to go. Besides, it had been a while since she had left the house for a social function, so it didn't bother her, really. Once she arrived, though, she grabbed a drink and just watched the party for most of the time._

_She got up for a second to find Robin and ask him if he wanted to leave; she had came with him and planned on leaving with him as well. Once she arrived at the punch table where she had last seen him, though, she immediately got distracted by Palutena and Samus. The goddess had a bit of a drunken stumble as she dragged Samus to a bedroom in Falco's house. The bounty hunter turned around and made sure nobody was watching before following her girlfriend. Of course, Lucina was watching, but Samus didn't notice._

_Lucina abandoned her urges to leave and tiptoed down the hall that Palutena and Samus had disappeared into. Finally, she came to a door that was cracked. She peeked in as much as she could without moving the door, but she saw enough; in there, the goddess and bounty hunter were making out and groping each other._

_The princess immediately felt a rush of heat fill her stomach and face._ What are they doing? They can't do that here _, Lucina thought. However, instead of interrupting them, she just watched. Palutena began to purr "Sammy, Sammy" as the bounty hunter fondled her breasts through her shirt and bra. The goddess' hand travelled into more risque terrain, slipping past the band of Samus' pants. The blonde growled and bit into Palutena's neck; Palutena squealed and used her other hand to slap Samus' ass._

_Gulping, Lucina backed away, running off to find Robin; she had to get out of there. Her throat felt like it was closing up, somehow. Her stomach felt so tight and warm and odd. Robin was ready to go as well, and as soon as they got in the car, she faked sleep, instead trying to ignore the wetness between her legs._

* * *

Lucina took a deep breath as she entered the locker room after a long while of training; that party had been on her mind for weeks, ever since it happened. She had opted out of her tunic that day, and was left in a navy blue tanktop, leggings, boots, and the sword at her side. Once she came into the locker room, she stripped of everything, shoving it in a locker and quickly throwing a lock on it, hopping in the shower. She sighed at the feel of hot water on her skin, and even released a little moan.

She looked around, but Samus Aran was nowhere to be found. Lucina sighed. She had come to enjoy the bounty hunter's company in the shower, even though they never talked. They never trained together, but were always near each other. _Maybe I've come to anticipate her company a little too much,_ Lucina thought; her brow furrowed in concern. Everyone knew that Samus and Palutena were in a relationship, but Lucina found herself thinking about the blonde a _lot_.

But things were even worse. Lucina couldn't get Palutena off of her mind either. She was always thinking about Palutena and Samus since that night at the party; either separately or together. _They're both phenomenal women, and they dominate every match they're in. Lady Palutena has impressive speed, and a nice range of attacks...and Miss Aran moves so nimbly on the battlefield, whether she's in that clunky powersuit or in her zero suit. Perhaps it's idle admiration that I'm experiencing? Maybe the thoughts about them making love while I watch are going a bit too far for admiration, though...and this part of me that I've never felt before is trying to join in with them-wait, no, that's silly! I'm delusional, obviously._

"Hey, kid. Are you okay?"

Lucina whirled around in surprise, and nearly slipped on the tiles. However, Samus caught her full-frontal, and they were chest-to-chest, face-to-face. Lucina squeaked in surprise and scrambled out of Samus' arms, then suddenly remembered the question at hand. "Y-yes, Miss Aran. I'm fine, thank you!"

"You look kinda worried about something," Samus replied, stepping a little closer. "And, jeez, be careful."

Lucina was having a hard time breathing. She had to face her attraction to Samus sooner or later, and now, the situation was rearing its ugly head. "N-Naga, it feels wrong to s-see you n-naked, when you're dating Lady Palutena..."

"We've been doing this for months, no? I mean, showering together. And, Palutena? I wouldn't worry about her too much," the bounty hunter smirked. Lucina felt very uneasy with that smirk, but gods, was it sexy! "Well? You came here to wash up, right? Go ahead." Samus stepped away and turned on the shower jet next to Lucina.

The bluenette looked bewildered, but turned to the faucet and turned it on. She grabbed a bar of soap and a washcloth and began to lather her body, from her legs to her stomach. However, once she reached her belly button, she noticed that Samus was gone. Before she could find out where the blonde went, she felt a pair of soft breasts against her back. "M-Miss Aran?!"

"Just wanna help you wash up."

"Oh...that's fine, I guess," Lucina said, her heart thudding in her chest. Samus gently took the cloth, stepping away to soap up Lucina's back. She kneeled to leave sudsy trails over Lucina's ass and the backs of her knees, then raised up again to get her shoulders. Soon, she pressed her body back against Lucina's, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl to finish up her front.

Then, suddenly, things changed.

Once Samus' hands got to Lucina's breasts, her movements got lewder. Through the cloth, she basically fondled Lucina; the princess squeaked in surprise as Samus pinched her nipples. "No," Lucina murmured. "We can't do this...Palutena..."

"Don't think about her. Unless...that turns you on?"

The bluenette paled, then turned a deep red. Did Samus somehow know that she was attracted to both her and Palutena? No way. Lucina quickly retorted, "Please don't tease me, then. If you're going to do this...do it quickly."

"I don't do quickies."

Lucina wasn't too surprised; Samus didn't seem the type to do anything half-assed. The bounty hunter continued to grope Lucina's small-but-perky breasts. After what felt to Lucina like hours, Samus dropped the cloth to the tile floor. They remained under the jet; water droplets slid down both of their bodies. Samus' hair was still in its ponytail, but her bangs fell down and nearly shielded her eyes from the weight of the water. "T-take it farther. Please."

One of Samus' hands left its station on Lucina's breast, and travelled to her crotch. "Haha...you're eager, aren't you?"

"How does Palutena put up with all of this teasing...?"

"She's quite the tease herself," Samus chuckled. "Oh, my, she _stays_ on your mind, doesn't she?"

"I-I-I mean..."

"Hush. Just hush and let me take care of you."

Lucina melted into Samus' body, into her words. The bounty hunter's fingers teased Lucina's outer lips, finally parting them and dragging themselves through the wetness that had gathered there. Lucina shivered, even under the hot water. "Yes," she whispered. "Mm... _Miss Aran_..."

"Call me Samus, kid. I think we're on a first-name basis at this point."

"Samus," she tried. Gods, did it feel good to say it. Another tremor wracked her body as Samus put two fingers into her slick, tight passage. "S-Samus, fuck, yes!"

The bounty hunter remained silent, her mouth working to leave red marks on Lucina's neck. After a few moments of fingering the princess that was wriggling in her arms, Samus growled in Lucina's ear, "Turn your head and kiss me..."

Lucina instead turned her whole body, fiercely kissing the blonde. She took off Samus' hair tie and flung it to the floor, tugging on the blonde's lip with her teeth desperately. Blond tresses fell, past Samus' shoulders and down her back. "Fuck me," Lucina gasped. "Fuck me right here."

Samus pushed Lucina to the cool tile floor, the hot water still gracing their writhing forms. Samus frantically kissed her way down Lucina's body; once she reached Lucina's dripping cunt, she dove in, her tongue wriggling its way inside of Lucina's cunt. Lucina's hands clutched Samus' hair, her legs resting on the bounty hunter's shoulders. Lucina noted that Samus' hand had travelled downward; she played with her own pussy as she pleasured Lucina.

"Open your legs wider," Samus growled. Lucina spread her legs dutifully, and Samus' licks got broader and quicker. Her mouth paused at Lucina's clit. She took the throbbing bud into her mouth and sucked hard before releasing it and flicking her tongue over it repeatedly. Lucina was screaming at that point, mixtures of "yes" and "Samus" and profanities.

Lucina's fingers gently raked against Samus' scalp. The bounty hunter responded by humming in pleasure, sending vibrations into Lucina's needy womanhood. "D-don't stop...oh, fuck..."

All the guilt that Lucina had felt washed away. Samus' tongue and lips were all she could think about. A part of her even thought about Palutena as Samus' mouth worked her; what if all _three_ of them did it together? Lucina moaned loudly at the thought, combined with Samus' talented tongue re-entering her hole. Samus made low noises in the back of her throat, and Lucina felt them in her groin. Her hips thrusted into Samus' mouth eagerly, her bitten nails slightly scraping Samus' scalp.

The bounty hunter made no complaints, she just happily and almost silently continued her work. Lucina screamed again, her ankles crossing over the small of Samus' back. "Samus-Samus! G-gods, that's it, that's it, just like that." One last strangled cry of Samus' name escaped Lucina's pink lips as she came, her thighs squeezing Samus' head.

As Lucina finished, Samus moved up and kissed the girl furiously, her hand still working quickly to achieve her own climax. "Ugh-Lucina..."

Lucina wasted no time pushing Samus' hand out of the way, three of her own fingers replacing the spot where her hand had been. The bounty hunter nodded and Lucina's fingers began to move, scissoring and stretching and curling. Samus orgasmed soon after, her nails digging into Lucina's shoulders. Slightly relaxing on top of the princess, Samus sighed in bliss. Lucina squeaked, "Th-that was amazing!"

"Yeah? We might have to do it again sometime," Samus smirked. Standing, she grabbed her washcloth and soap, turning back to the jet. "We better wash up, then."

Lucina nodded and began to wash up, still wonderfully delirious from her climax. _Gods, that was spectacular! I've never felt anything like that before. Palutena doesn't know how lucky she is..._

* * *

" _Holy crap, that was hot! I'm not kidding, Sammy, I came three times._ "

The bounty hunter couldn't resist a laugh. She turned the volume on her car's speakers down; that was the problem with putting Palutena on the car-phone. She was always so lewd and Samus couldn't help but be a little self-conscious about what the drivers around her would think if they heard. "You can't be talking! I hate to say it, but damn, Palutena, you were right. She tasted delicious. C-can't we just do the threesome thing _now_?"

" _Where would the fun be in that_ _?_ " Samus heard some water slosh in the background, and she smiled. Palutena always fancied a hot-tub soak after a good masturbation session, learned after a small experiment with voyeurism. Samus wasn't sure _why_ exactly Palutena was splashing, though; she actually wouldn't be too surprised if Palutena was touching herself again while they were speaking. " _I need to have my fun, too!_ "

"You've had your fun, Palutena. I can only imagine how fun it was for you to fuck yourself while watching me fuck someone else."

The goddess scoffed. " _That was pretty fun, I tell you. And I can watch from all different angles, too! Like, seeing you from the side, with your face buried between her legs...your tits and ass looked amazing. Damn, Sammy, I wanna fuck you right now._ "

"Easy there, tiger," Samus purred. "You really can't stop yourself, can you?"

" _Isn't that the kettle calling the pot black, Miss Shoving People Down On The Floor And Going To Town On Them!_ "

"The _pot_ calling the _kettle_ black, Palutena. Pot, kettle. Not kettle, pot."

" _Well, they're both black, to my knowledge_ _. That's like me saying that I'm eating your pussy when we're in a sixty-nine position, then you correcting me and saying, 'no,_ I'm _eating_ your _pussy.' We're both eating pussy, so who we say is eating pussy or is getting their pussy eaten doesn't matter. You're being really difficult._ "

Samus scowled and flinched, "I can't believe you just said the word 'pussy' five times in less than twenty seconds...l-listen, you're getting me off track! Focus, Palutena."

" _I'm trying to focus on getting off again, but you're making that hard, too. Hehe. If I had a penis, that would make a really good joke._ " Palutena's voice was a bit labored.

Samus sighed deeply. _I should've known she was doing something risque._ When Palutena was horny, the sex jokes and taunts were endless; she wouldn't stop thinking about sex until she was satisfied. Even after she was satisfied, Palutena had a tendency to be rather lewd at the worst possible times. "Listen. Does it really matter that you fuck Lucina? I mean, does it _really_?"

The splashing stopped, and Samus actually was kinda disappointed. Hearing Palutena moan never failed to send shivers of pleasure down her spine, and the feeling of Lucina's hands on her remained fresh; she could probably go again, in fact. Palutena interrupted her thoughts, " _Yes. It's not fair that you get to have her by yourself and then we just all do it together! See, I knew if I let you go first, you would try and pull this one on me. No, sir-ee! I'm gonna have my go, and I'm gonna have it when I'm good and ready. Hehe, and based off of how red she got when you mentioned me, I think she'll totally let me._ "

"Hold on, hold on...when you're good and ready?! What the hell does that mean?"

" _Sammy,_ " the goddess moaned. " _Don't you see?! The whole point of the joke is that she feels guilty for helping you 'cheat' on me. I gotta give it some time for the regret, the guilt, to really sink in. Then, I'll invite her to lunch...then back to the palace. Then we'll...ooh._ "

The splashing started again, and Samus turned a deep tomato red, despite mentally begging her body not to. "I c-can't believe you're doing..." Samus trailed off as she pulled into her apartment complex and parked, leaving her car on so she stayed connected to her goddess. Suddenly, she was thinking about it too. Palutena and Lucina, making out, grabbing each other's butt and tits, then using their fingers to... _Oh, god damn it. That goddess is corrupting me!_ She switched from the car phone to her cell, quickly making it to her bedroom and wriggling out of her bottoms. Once she was naked from the waist down, she began to rub her clit in slow, soft circles, listening to Palutena's soft, high-pitched moans through the phone. "You...ngh...I need to tell you something."

" _Yeah?_ "

"I want to watch you two."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah, this story got updated twice in one day! WoaH!
> 
> also, don't worry guys: i got a valentine's day story coming up, no doubt. it's already finished and ready to be released!
> 
> most likely, the final chapter for this will be released tomorrow (Friday). enjoy the smut (and for all of my palucina readers who indulged in this...here we are!)
> 
> -Bonnie

Lucina felt fine for the first day or two after her run-in with Samus; in fact, she felt like she was on cloud nine. Just thinking about the bounty hunter made her heart thump in her chest, made her eyes glaze over with adoration.

However, after two weeks, the guilt really came crashing down on her.

She saw Palutena several times in those two weeks after the escapade, but never did they go on a lunch date. Did she find out? Did she hate Lucina? Surely, that wasn't the case, because Lucina had seen Palutena with Samus, too. They even kissed, once, in the middle of a park that Lucina had been strolling through. Lucina could've sworn Palutena looked at her and licked her lips after she pulled away, though...

The princess couldn't face her goddess friend, not after betraying her so. And Samus hadn't even called her back, not once; she did wink at Lucina when she saw her in the grocery store, though, causing the bluenette to blush all the way up to her ears. Lucina felt so disgusted with herself, but she found excuses for herself. _It was only once. Samus probably won't call me again, if she hasn't called me yet..._

But things still felt awful, even when she told herself that. However, Lucina kept trying, and "it was only once" became her mantra. At the end of that two week guilt period, just as she was finishing up her daily guilt-relieving, she got a phone call. _Oh, no! What if it's Samus? What if she wants to...do it, again?_ Lucina gulped, and, her heart thudding in her chest, picked up the phone. Thank the gods, it was Palutena. "Hello, Lady Palutena. How does the day f-find you?"

"Swell, thanks! How are you?"

"Good," Lucina lied. "S-so, what's up?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, really. Say, would you like to catch a bite to eat this afternoon?"

Lucina's heart stopped, but just for a second; then, it started beating even faster than before. "Oh...um...I-"

"Please? We haven't went out to eat in a while...and I have noticed, you've been looking troubled every time I've seen you. Is something wrong? _Sammy_ and I are _always_ here for you," Palutena purred, and Lucina began to hyperventilate.

"N-nothing's wrong. Where would you like to go for lunch?" Lucina quickly tried to change to subject; she couldn't talk about Samus for another second.

* * *

After they ate, the two women walked around the park; Palutena mindlessly linked her arm with Lucina's, and the bluenette almost couldn't contain herself. She was starting to feel that same tight feeling in her gut, the one that she felt at the party, the one that she felt every time she saw Samus naked in the showers. Dare she say she was...aroused?

 _What a mess! First I shag Samus...now I'm getting turned on by her girlfriend!_ Palutena turned to her friend, gently jostling their arms. "Hey, sweetie, are you _sure_ you're okay? You're looking a bit...alarmed."

"I'm f-f-fine!"

"Hmm, not alarmed. Actually...guilty, is the word for it," Palutena said cheerily, ignoring the girl's statement. "Hehe, is that it? You're red as a tomato."

Lucina gulped, and she almost felt tears coming to her eyes. Palutena was so nice to her. She didn't deserve to be cheated on. Lucina wanted to blame Samus, but that wouldn't be right of her. "L-Lady Palutena...I'm fine. Not guilty of anything. Just...stressed."

"Have you tried an orgasm?"

"No, I can't say that I- _what_!? What do you _mean_?!" Lucina was sure that her month couldn't get any crazier.

"Hehe, just a question. It's very relieving...just getting all worked up and then letting it go. As a friend, I'll help you out with this stress of yours. Take it or leave it!" Palutena shrugged, as if she were just asking Lucina if she wanted a damn candy cane.

Lucina averted her eyes. "You speak so casually...wh-what about Samus, huh?! Do you both..." They both stopped walking, and Palutena turned to Lucina, head cocked. The princess was about to say, "do you both just cheat all the time" but she stopped herself before it came out. She continued, "Are you just okay with cheating on her? Oh, N-Naga!"

Palutena rolled her emerald orbs, beginning a peaceful stroll once more. "It's not cheating. I'm being a friend, and helping you out with a little stress relief. Y'know. Gals being pals, and whatnot."

"G-gals b-being p-p-p-pals?" Lucina squeaked, stumbling over her words. Palutena made it sound so innocent, as if giving her friend an orgasm was something she did on a daily basis.

"I'm not going to twist your arm...but I definitely wouldn't mind helping you out," said Palutena, that seductive, purring tone seeping into her voice. Lucina was just about weak at the knees hearing Palutena's voice, soft like velvet in her ears.

Lucina gulped, then whispered, "And it's just...just stress relief?" Lucina's heart thudded; part of her wanted it to be more. She was starting to feel deep feelings for Palutena, ones that exceeded far beyond lust.

"Mmhmm. Nothing more. A little assistance, is all," Palutena assured. "Now...to Skyworld?"

There wasn't really a questioning tone in her voice; she knew she had Lucina captured.

* * *

Lucina sat at the edge of Palutena's bed, the tips of her toes just barely reaching the plush carpet. Palutena sat behind the princess, who had her eyes shut tight. "Relax," Palutena murmured. She placed her hands on Lucina's hips and pulled back a little, signalling to the bluenette; Lucina scooted back until she was fully on the bed. They both had their legs spread in a v-shape, Lucina seated comfortably against Palutena's crotch. Lucina shuddered when she thought of all the things that Samus and Palutena had done here, how she was breaking their relationship apart.

But, really, was she? Both of them were seeking pleasure in someone else other than their lover. Their relationship was obviously bound to crumble. Lucina was just a casualty. Still, it felt...so wrong. "I feel...this feels kind of wrong, Lady Palutena!"

"It's okay, darling. Just relax yourself. You're so tense," Palutena giggled. Her hands eagerly massaged Lucina's shoulders, using every part of her hands from her palms to her fingertips. Lucina moaned unabashedly, pressing into Palutena's talented hands. "See? It feels good, if you just ease up a little. Ooh, my. You weren't kidding about the 'stressed' thing."

The guilt from her activities with Samus was, indeed, pressing down on her. But not only that; there was a new problem she was facing. After mulling it over for a while, Lucina realized that it was more than just wanting to fuck Palutena, fuck Samus. She found herself falling in love with _both of them_. She gulped hard and tried to relax as she was told. A small whimper escaped her as Palutena's magic hands worked her skin. "Th-this feels so nice..."

Lucina felt a gush of wetness soak her panties as Palutena's lips graced the back of her neck. "Oh? I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. I think we should take it a _bit_ farther, though...if that's okay with you."

"Yes," Lucina blurted out, a bit too eager. She didn't care at that point, though. "Let's take it...farther..."

"Turn around." Lucina turned and rose to her knees, then fell to all fours as Palutena fell back on the bed. The goddess was clothed in only a bra and panties, just as Lucina was; they had both stripped as soon as they got into the goddess' bedroom. "You can do whatever you want...whatever makes you feel better, 'kay?"

The princess' heart raced as the goddess closed her eyes. _Whatever I want? Oh, gods, where do I start?!_ Lucina leaned in and chastely pressed her lips to Palutena's, before leaning in again and stealing a deeper kiss, her tongue exploring the sweet caverns of Palutena's mouth. The goddess squeaked in pleasure, her noise swallowed by Lucina's lips. Finally, Lucina broke away for air, the greenette's ample chest heaving. _Ah_ _...she's so gorgeous, she tastes so good. I'm feeling kind of dizzy._ Palutena's eyes remained shut as Lucina reached behind her to unhook her bra; the goddess' back arched as she gave Lucina access to the hook of her black, lacy bra. "Black...on the Goddess of Light," Lucina murmured lowly, a giggle following her statement.

"Mmhmm! You like?"

"A lot," Lucina breathed, her eyes focusing intently on Palutena's bared chest. "I like all of it. All of you!"

Palutena bit her lip. "Show me how much, then."

Lucina leaned in and took a nipple into her mouth, her hand reaching up to fondle Palutena's other breast. It was so soft, and creamy. The flesh molded to the shape of her hand. The breast in her mouth conformed just as easily, warming Lucina's tongue pleasantly. Palutena squirmed; the bluenette smiled around her nipple when Palutena began to take cute little gaspy breaths of air. Lucina pulled away from the saliva-covered nipple and moaned a little. "I can't...do this for long. Please, can we please-"

"I know," Palutena interrupted, sitting up. Lucina pressed a kiss to Palutena's collarbone before sitting back again. "Stay right here. I'm gonna get something...fun."

Lucina nodded as Palutena disappeared into her walk-in closet, taking the spare time to shed her bra and underwear. When Palutena came back, she was holding a toy. Lucina had never really seen a sex toy, and was very appalled by this one. "It...it has th-the thing on both ends."

"Yeah. It's double-sided. Something Sammy's not down for." A twinkle in her eyes, Palutena replied, "Are you?"

"Of course, Lady Palutena," Lucina said, almost mesmerized by the dildo. She had never even dreamed up a sex toy that looked like that!

"Nice, nice," Palutena purred. She set the dildo down, kissing Lucina again (with less urgency than before, but still desperate). Palutena shed her panties swiftly, her hand reaching in between Lucina's legs bravely. She cupped Lucina's dripping wet sex, and the princess began to squirm and whimper. "Mm...you're nice and ready for me."

Lucina whispered shakily, "I want it so bad."

"Get on all fours," Palutena said, and Lucina quickly got into position, her pussy facing Palutena. The goddess got into a similar position, so that their butts were facing each other. Lucina couldn't help but look back; Palutena had an _amazing_ ass! She turned a deep red as Palutena caught her stare, then winked. The goddess grabbed the double-sided dildo and pressed one end to each of their entrances. "Push back."

Together, they impaled themselves on the toy, simultaneous moans of pleasure filling the room. Once it was fully sheathed inside of them, Palutena let it go and let her hand plop to the sheets; their asses were touching each other. Palutena released a soft whine of bliss as Lucina panted, "This is...fantastic..."

"Hehe, just wait until we start moving," Palutena replied breathlessly. Soon, her hips began to move in an almost circular motion, rolling the cock in and out of her. Lucina realized her pace and began to move similarly, her hips beginning a rolling motion as well. The dildo curved to fit inside both of them, and the curve made it so that the dildo bumped against their sweet spots every time their asses met.

"Oh, gods! It's hitting this...part inside of me," Lucina squeaked. " _Ah_ , _ah_!" Palutena shuddered in bliss and moved her hips faster, slick sounds of their coupling echoing through the room. Their asses slapped together whenever they both had the dildo completely inside of them; every time their skin met, Lucina felt herself inching closer to an orgasm.

Palutena's moans encouraged Lucina greatly, and before long, Palutena had said, "L-let's speed up!"

Lucina couldn't deny her; her hips began to move frantically, desperate and fast. Palutena matched her, and the moans and "schlick"s became louder. The goddess was so vocal, and Lucina loved it; her voice always sounded quite like heaven, and hearing that same voice uttering filthy words and moans of ecstasy was just so arousing. "L-Lady Palutena, it feels...it feels so good, _agh_!"

Suddenly, Palutena's hand reached back, and she separated them both from the toy. Lucina whimpered from the loss of contact, and eagerly wiggled her butt to show that she wanted more. Palutena turned and giggled lightly, as much as her labored breath would allow her. "Easy, Lucina. Roll on your back for me, sweetheart."

Lucina swooned a little when Palutena called her "sweetheart". It wasn't unlike Palutena to be particularly affectionate with her friends, but every time Palutena called Lucina by a pet name like that, Lucina felt her heart race. Regardless of the vertigo that that name gave her, Lucina obediently rolled onto her back. Palutena moved close to her as if she were going to get into a "scissor" position, but instead placed the dildo between them. Grasping onto Lucina with one hand, Palutena pushed herself into the cock, moaning sweetly. Lucina did the same, and released a surprised, "Oh. _Oh_! Th-this feels great..."

Palutena didn't reply, but instead put her energy into rapidly thrusting. Lucina could tell that she was on the edge when she stopped to change positions; the princess was in the same position. "Mm...I-I can see your pretty face when we're this way." Lucina shut her eyes in embarrassment, but Palutena showed no intentions of stopping. "You're so sexy, Lucy...fucking beautiful! Yes, yes..."

Palutena's hips sped up and Lucina's did as well. They were getting closer to their peak. Lucina opened her eyes to see Palutena's shut in pleasure, in eagerness. Almost simultaneously, their hands went down to their clits and began circling. Palutena released a wanton shriek of utter joy, and she came first, her hips working non-stop to draw it out.

After hearing Palutena's cries, Lucina became over-saturated with arousal, and she finally fell over the edge. Her hand slowed down on her clit as she stilled, her walls tightening around the toy and making every little move send a jolt of electricity into her veins. Once they both stopped, Palutena removed the dildo and turned it, the end that was previously inside of Lucina pressing against her lips. She began to fellate it and Lucina copied her movements. Their eyes met as they tasted the other.

They both pulled away, and Palutena dropped the dildo, leaning forward to kiss Lucina passionately. Lucina moaned as she tasted herself on Palutena. However, things changed quickly when Palutena reached around and grabbed her butt. She quickly pulled away, panicking. _Oh, gods. That's how she grabbed Samus at Falco's party..._

"Lucy? What's wrong, baby?"

"I-I...where's Samus?"

Palutena blinked. "Out training, why?"

"I should probably go," Lucina said, anxiously looking at the clock. _What have I done?!_ All the guilt fell back on her, all at once. "She should be finished soon, a-and she might drop by here. I'll just go."

Palutena frowned, her hand stroking Lucina's hip. That made the princess feel even worse, and Palutena must've sensed it; she pulled away. "Well, if you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to call, alright, hon?"

"Y-yeah," Lucina croaked, scrambling to get dressed. "I won't."

* * *

A couple of minutes after Lucina left the palace, Samus entered Palutena's bedroom. "I hope the Reflecting Pool worked for you," Palutena said casually.

"Mm-hm. I have to say, I understand your thing for watching, now," Samus said, crawling into Palutena's large bed. "You two looked very sexy."

"Hehe...did you touch yourself while you watched?" Palutena said, latching onto Samus. She rolled them over and pinned her lover down, something that Samus would probably not let anybody else do. Palutena felt honored every time she did pin her.

The bounty hunter averted her eyes. "I'm not at liberty to say."

"I think you're gorgeous when you masturbate," Palutena purred.

Samus flinched. "You've never seen me masturbate!"

"Not in person, no." Samus gave Palutena a cold-hearted stare. "What? You just witnessed the power of the Reflecting Pool! I've gotta have some fun, y'know? I can't help myself."

"Fun, fun, fun," Samus drawled. "You're not capable of being serious about anything, are you?"

Palutena unpinned Samus, releasing her wrists gently. She sat back, still straddling the lithe blond. "Sammy...I'm serious about you. And I'm serious about Lucina, too. I'm _very_ serious...and I love you, okay? You're aces, Sammy. You're the best."

"For god's sake," grunted Samus. Palutena put on her best pout and shoved Samus to get her attention; the bounty hunter replied, "I love you, too. Doesn't it go without saying?"

The goddess agreed, "Yes. But I love hearing you say it. It's just rare that you do."

"And that makes it even more special," Samus mumbled. Palutena could barely hear her, but the message maintained its power. Palutena broke into a goofy grin and leaned down, peppering Samus' face with kisses; her nose, her forehead, her cheeks, a short one on her lips, her chin, her ears. Not one inch of skin went unkissed, before Samus pushed Palutena up. "Alright, that's enough! Jeez. Wh-what's the game plan, for Lucina?"

Palutena hummed in thought, leaning forward and laying on top of her lover. "Hm. I think we'll just wait a day or two, instead of two weeks like before. She looked like she was going to have a nervous breakdown when she left."

"Yeah, I noticed. What did you do to her, Wicked Witch of the West?"

"Maybe she doesn't like buttgrabs? I don't think that's it, though. Everybody loves buttgrabs."

"Can't deny that."

Palutena relaxed into Samus' arms, gently combing through the bounty hunter's hair with her fingers. She took off the tie in Samus' hair and set it on the nightstand. "We only have one strap-on, right?"

"Why would we have anything more than that?" Samus said. She was quite fond of her hair being played with, despite it being quite an embarrassing affinity.

"Er, right," Palutena mumbled. "Get another one. If all goes as planned, I have a little idea."

Samus growled, "No way you're using them both on me."

"...another time. I was actually thinking about us tag-teaming Lucy," Palutena admitted. "But that idea doesn't sound too shabby..."

"Ugh!"


	4. Chapter 4

Lucina screamed into her pillow for what seemed like the millionth time in the past day. Guilt was overtaking her heart, and she had to do something about it, but she couldn't find the words to tell either of the women. Lucina tried to blame it on Samus and Palutena, say that it was _their_ fault, _they_ seduced her and _they_ already had a broken relationship, that she had no hand in it.

It didn't work; the only person to blame was herself. Her eyes were puffy with tears. She had hoped that she would have dried up, but a day after her and Palutena made love, she still had more tears to shed.

Lucina picked up her phone, hands shaking. She had to tell Palutena or Samus; it just wasn't fair. Palutena was a bit more approachable, so Lucina decided that maybe that would be the best way to go. She scrolled through her contacts and stopped at Palutena's name, shuddering. Before she could click on the contact, though, a text popped up on her screen, from none other than Palutena.

_Hey, baby. Are you busy? Sammy is gone and I'm sooo horny ;)_

Groaning, the princess prepares to call Palutena and set things straight. Before she could, though, another text came in: _I can't stop thinking about you...you taste so delicious babe_

Lucina's cheeks burned red. She took a deep breath, then threw the phone down and quickly pulled on some clothes. She told herself that she was only going to Skyworld to tell Palutena the truth, but in all honesty, she couldn't _wait_ to get there and fuck her.

* * *

It turns out her hope was ill-founded; she got there to find a totally different situation. After entering the palace and coming to Palutena's room, Lucina began to feel like something was very amiss. There sat Samus and Palutena, both cross-legged on the bed and fully-clothed. Lucina paled when she noticed the smirk on Samus' face, and the giggle that Palutena was trying to contain. "What...?" Lucina squeaked. "Palutena, I thought-"

"This...has got to be the best day of my life," Palutena breathed, a hand resting on her chest. Samus rolled her eyes and groaned as the goddess continued, "I mean, this is just perfect. Nothing can top this. It's all downhill from here! I have put together what might be considered _the_ greatest prank of all time. This is magnificent! Y'know, if I was just a bit weirder, pranking people could be my fetish. Actually, scratch that: it is. There is no better satisfaction then seeing the look on somebody's face after they've been fucked with! I think I'm actually getting wet, oh my gods. This...is...perfect."

Lucina's brow furrowed. "W-what?! I don't...huh?!" She turned to Samus for an explanation, releasing several squeaky noises of confusion.

The bounty hunter rose and Palutena did as well. "I've gotta give it to you, Palutena: this is pretty funny."

"I don't get it! I just-will someone _please_ explain to me what's going on?!" Lucina whined. She gulped as Palutena took her hand and pulled her fully into the room, closing and locking the door. Palutena's voluptuous titties pushed against her back, while Samus stepped around her front; Lucina was literally sandwiched between two magnificent pairs of tits!

As Lucina shook her head a little to regain focus, Palutena purred, "We _know_. About everything. We both know. It was all a set-up. You're not too sore about it, right?"

"What?! You planned this? Do you know how awful it felt?! I felt like shit!" Lucina screeched. She was trying to stay angry, but her mind explored the possibilities. Like, what would happen next?

Lucina started to get an idea of what would happen next as Palutena's curious hands slid up her shirt, feeling her stomach and cupping her breasts through her bra. Palutena had distracted herself, so Samus took over the conversation; she, too, was groping Lucina, her hands choosing to nestle on the bluenette's butt. The backs of her hands rubbed Palutena as the palms eagerly massaged Lucina's shapely ass. "Hey, kid, nobody forced you into anything. Besides, all of that was temporary. Don't tell me that this idea, what we've got going here, doesn't interest you. You'd be a damn liar."

Palutena remained silent, but gently pushed Samus back so she could get Lucina's shirt and bra off. Palutena growled, "Turn her."

Samus complied, swiveling Lucina around just a bit roughly. Palutena looked on at Lucina's breasts in amusement, licking her lips. Lucina squeaked, "But-but-but it's not right. We can't do this, not with all three of us! I have to choose...right?"

"If you gotta choose, then choose. Right now," Palutena said teasingly. Lucina turned an even deeper red when Palutena began to suck on her rock-hard nipples.

Lucina cried out and wound her hands in Palutena's hair. "Ah...I can't choose..."

"Then just have both," Samus retorted.

Palutena pulled off for just a second, after giving Lucina a good-natured, gentle bite on the side of her breast. "Tell her the other part. About love and stuff."

"Oh," Samus said blankly. "Yeah, uh...um...well..."

"For fuck's sake, Samus. Alright, switch places with me," Palutena groaned, and Samus happily took her place at Lucina's front, latching onto her nipple almost instantly. "Listen, Lucina. I know this sounds confusing, but we both have a lot of love for each other. The thing is, we really like you, too. We both love you. A lot! We love you no more and no less than we love each other, and vice versa."

Lucina's heart swelled; they returned her affections?! Both of them?! _For a split second, I thought they were both just in it for the sex...they really like me!_ "But wouldn't I be intruding? Wouldn't I ruin things, by just inserting myself into your relationship?" She was a bit breathless from the ministrations that Samus' godly tongue was bestowing upon her, but she voiced her worries nonetheless.

"It's not like that, Lucina. You'll never be seen as an add-on to what me and Sammy have. You're a part of us, now. We're all one whole," Palutena elaborated. "It's not Samus and Palutena. It's not Samus and Lucina. It's not Lucina and Palutena. It's Samus, Lucina, and Palutena. Together!"

Lucina looked down at Samus, looking for confirmation from the blonde. Samus pulled away and nodded. "Mm-hmm. What she said." After a moan from Palutena, Samus hissed, "Fine, fine, alright. I love you, Lucina. And I love you, too, Palutena...for good measure. Can we _please_ get on with this? It's been too fucking long since I've been with you, Lucina."

The bluenette blushed deeply as Samus stood and gently pushed her to the bed. Lucina squeaked, "S-so...how do we do this?"

"Just lay back and relax. I'll be right back," Palutena said, winking. She dashed off into the closet, where she had gotten the first toy that her and Lucina played with. The bluenette could only imagine what she was going to get now...

"Keeping up with her will be quite the task," Samus said, tugging Lucina's pants and underwear down. She got rid of the girl's socks and boots next. "You'll find that it's worth it."

"Sh-she's definitely exuberant," remarked Lucina. "And I like that. But I like you, too, the way you're so calm...it's like you balance each other out."

Samus nodded. "In a way, yes." Samus quickly shed her Zero Suit, and was down to her panties by the time Palutena emerged.

"Great! You're prepared." Palutena shed her own clothing, tossing two items on the bed.

Lucina looked at them as Samus pulled her panties off. They were two strapons, one a bit bigger than the other. Lucina gulped. "T-two? Where are you going to put them?"

"Inside of you, baby," Palutena purred. She tossed the smaller one to Samus, who caught it and put it on. Palutena put her own on, looking at Lucina eagerly. "You're gonna enjoy this. I can tell. Mm...and I know how nice and tight you are."

The princess was still a bit apprehensive. "I, um...are you both going in the same place? Or..."

"One in the back, one in the front," Samus corrected. Palutena walked over as Samus scooted back on the bed, her back against the headboard. Palutena reached in the bedside drawer and grabbed a small bottle of lube and threw it to Samus. The bounty hunter nodded her thanks and began to coat her fingers graciously. Lucina watched anxiously, feeling a shiver as she thought of something going in...there.

It wasn't something she had experimented with before, so she was very nervous about it. Palutena must've noticed, because she walked over to the girl and kissed her softly but fiercely. Palutena's tongue eagerly danced with Lucina's for a moment, before she pulled away. "If anything hurts, tell us. We'll stop. Right, Sammy?"

"The last thing I want is to hurt you," Samus confirmed. Lucina blushed and nodded just a little. "Come here, Lucina."

The bluenette crawled across the bed to Samus, straddling her, and the bounty hunter kissed her as well; however, it was chaste, and on the forehead. Palutena questioned, "So she rides you backwards...and I come around the front?"

"Yes...but, fuck, Palutena. Give me a chance to warm her up." Samus scowled and the goddess rolled her eyes.

"I never _said_ we would do it now. I was just confirming!" Palutena pouted as Samus gently circled a finger around Lucina's puckered hole. Lucina found their banter quite hilarious, and couldn't resist a giggle. "Oh, what are _you_ laughing at?" Palutena joked.

"Er...th-the finger tickles," Lucina lied, a smile crossing her face.

Samus informed, "I'm putting it in, now. Try to relax in my arms."

The finger began its invasion, and Lucina automatically tensed up, squeaking in surprise at the foreign feeling. However, she immediately relaxed when she felt Palutena against her back, cooing sweet little words into her ear and rubbing her stomach. Having her tummy rubbed felt a bit odd, or perhaps even juvenile, but it was very comforting, so she didn't object. Samus smiled as her finger got even deeper in; she began to pump it, in and out, quite rapidly but still gently. "I can take another," Lucina informed Samus, and the bounty hunter quickly obliged. Another finger joined the first, and they began to scissor and piston. After it stopped feeling weird, it started to feel quite pleasurable. It was still an odd sensation, but it felt nice, too.

"Good, good. You're doing so well. Beautiful girl," Palutena mumbled, brushing Lucina's hair out of her face and kissing her neck.

Samus chuckled, her fingers continuing their ministrations. "She's tight...but I think she's ready. Turn around, sweetie."

Lucina wasn't used to Samus using pet names, and it made her blush. Samus began to lube up the cock, and motioned again for Lucina to turn. She turned, and was greeted by a beaming Palutena. That smile reassured her somehow. Palutena kissed the tip of her nose, and squealed, "Aww. You're just so cute, I can't stand it! I can't wait to fuck you. I can imagine how sexy you'll look, moaning and whining and bucking your hips, begging for more..."

"Christ, Palutena. Stop that, she's already nervous!" Samus hissed, and Palutena rolled her eyes. Samus rested her hands on Lucina's hips. "I'm coming in, Lucina."

Lucina closed her eyes, and felt one of Samus' hands shift as she moved one hand to steady the shaft. Lucina squeaked a little as she felt the tip at her entrance, but was instantly comforted once more by Palutena. "Remember to relax, baby. We want this to feel good, okay?"

Then, suddenly, she was being stretched. It hurt a lot; she pulled Palutena to her, but didn't dare ask Samus to stop. Palutena kissed Lucina's face, all over. Lucina released a small shriek, and Samus stopped moving. "Kid-"

"Keep going. It'll be fine," Lucina gasped. Samus let out a little "hmph" but kept going, until the cock was fully sheathed. It felt so...odd. Lucina gulped, then nodded. "Move a little, please? S-so I can get used to it, before Palutena..."

"I have you. You're okay," Samus mumbled, withdrawing. She then slid back in, and Lucina let out a little squeak. It was beginning to feel less painful, less odd, and a bit more pleasurable. By the time Samus had withdrew and thrusted again, Lucina was moaning. "Can Pali come in now? It still hurts a little, but I should be fine..."

Samus gave a questioning hum, and Palutena asked for confirmation gently. Lucina nodded, and Palutena kissed the top of her head. "Beautiful, beautiful Lucy..." The strap she was wearing rubbed Lucina's entrance, and she pushed in. A bit quicker than Samus did, but Lucina still felt comfortable; she strapon Palutena was considerably larger, though. Samus kissed Lucina's neck endlessly, both hands resting on her hips. Palutena questioned, "You alright, honey?"

Once again, the princess nodded. "Honey," she mumbled breathlessly, blushing as both of the other women stilled.

"Hehe. You like it when I call you 'honey', right?" Samus began to move, and Palutena did too, cooing, "Honey, pumpkin...sugar. Baby. Sweetie-pie. Puddin'."

Lucina buried her face in Palutena's shoulders, utterly embarrassed. "C-c'mon, it's embarrassing..."

Samus stifled a laugh as Palutena sped up, but the smirk was quickly wiped off of her face as Lucina released a strangled moan. "Hey. Palutena! Slow down...let her get used to it first."

"She's a big girl, Sammy. She'll tell me if it hurts," Palutena assured, rolling her eyes almost imperceptibly. As if to make a point, she sped up even more, cupping Lucina's cheeks. "Isn't that right, baby?"

"I'm f-fine, I can handle it!" Lucina said, determined to tough it out. Her asshole was starting to loosen up a bit more, and pain gave way to pleasure. Palutena was moving quite quickly now, and leaned in to kiss Lucina deeply. Lucina pulled away to moan softly, and Palutena went to Samus, claiming her mouth next. Lucina could hear them kissing over her shoulder, and gods, did it turn her on.

Palutena pulled away, panting. Her mouth busied itself with Lucina's neck, leaving hickeys and bruises in her wake. "Ah, you taste so sweet. Like sweat and desperation."

"Y-you're so lewd," Samus mumbled, almost shyly. Lucina thought hazily, _What an accomplishment, to say something that makes Samus Aran flinch._

Palutena ignored her lover and started to thrust faster, humming in content when Lucina began to squeak and shiver. "You like it? You like being filled to the brim with cock?"

"Yes," Lucina breathed. "Oh, yes! Ah-faster, please, Palutena. A-and Samus, you...faster...too." Lucina's sentences became even more choppy towards the end as Palutena fulfilled her command. She could barely speak, barely hear; Samus and Palutena were filling her senses. She was sandwiched between two women, with one joint goal: giving her pleasure.

Samus sped up, and began to move in unison with Palutena. When Samus was pushing in, Palutena was pulling out. When Palutena was pushing in, Samus was pulling out. "Hey. On our sides?" Palutena questioned, and the other two women nodded. They gently fell back, neither of the women pulling out of Lucina. Palutena and Samus both lifted Lucina's leg; Palutena winked enticingly, and Lucina's head swam. The goddess' hand rested on the bottom of Lucina's thigh, near her hip, while Samus held onto her near her knee.

"Harder, too! Fast...and hard," Lucina groaned.

"Beg a little more," the blonde bounty hunter growled.

Lucina was shocked. Samus hardly seemed the type to indulge like that, to request something so utterly filthy. That seemed to be more Palutena's style than anything. The goddess merely giggled and kissed Lucina's neck. "Please...please! I'll do anything, p-please?"

Samus got rougher accordingly, purring happily in Lucina's ear (which she gently nibbled on). Samus eventually became ruthless in her strokes, and Palutena almost struggled to keep up with her. They no longer had a pace together, because Samus was going at it too wildly for Palutena to find a rhythm. _I'm going to be all kinds of sore tomorrow, but gods, it will be worth it!_

Palutena remained silent, for once, focusing on her work. Lucina took it upon herself to latch onto one of Palutena's nipples as she fucked her, sucking gently and nibbling. Palutena whimpered slightly, biting her lip. "O-oh. Frisky."

The bounty hunter grunted wordlessly and bit near Lucina's clavicle, leaving love-bites all over her skin. Palutena's hand snaked down in between her and Lucina, and she began to slowly circle Lucina's clit. Lucina pulled off of Palutena and stuttered, "W-wait, don't do that, that makes me- _ah_ -"

"Feels good, huh?" Palutena cooed gently and sped her finger up.

Lucina let out a small "please" of protest, not wanting to end her pleasure so soon. The speed of Palutena's finger on her clit worked her up so quickly that her eyes almost rolled back in her head. The princess opted for closing them instead, one hand clutching Palutena and the other clutching the sheets. She felt herself getting closer and closer, and she worked herself into a lust-driven frenzy, mildly pushing back on both of the shafts in an attempt to gain more pleasure. "Please," she gasped. "I'm so close."

Lucina could've sworn she heard Samus giggle, but she wasn't too sure. When Lucina opened her eyes, she saw the definite smirk on Palutena's face as the goddess leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was sloppy, all tongue and lips and saliva, but Lucina didn't care. She _wanted_ it messy. A strand of saliva connected them once they pulled away, and Palutena took that as a sign to lean back in for another smooch, moaning.

"Come for us, Lucina," Samus murmured lovingly, and Palutena's hand sped up on her clit. Lucina bit back a shriek, but another came right after that as she began to spasm and quake in the arms of the two women, shouting indiscriminate profanities and random noises as her orgasm wracked her body. Both of her new lovers slowed down as she came down from her high, her vision aligning once again.

The bluenette's breath steadied, and all went silent, except for the heavy breaths of all three women. They laid there for a couple of silent minutes, before Palutena declared, "I'm coming out...slowly."

No complaints came from Lucina nor Samus, so Palutena began to ease backwards, a satisfying " _schlick_ " sound echoing its way through the room as she withdrew. Samus released a small little grunt of notification as she came out as well. Both her and Palutena eased out of the harnesses, then immediately moved back to snuggle with Lucina again. "Your bed is so big, Palutena," Lucina said randomly. "All three of us could lay without touching each other and still have enough space for one person."

"Don't expect for us to separate any time soon," Palutena chuckled. "Sammy is a die-hard cuddle fan."

"I am _not_. It's just that-well-"

"She loves cuddling," Palutena said nonchalantly, cutting Samus off. The blonde just hummed and buried her face in Lucina's hair.

"Can you guys roll on your backs? So I can g-get you two off, as well," Lucina whispered bashfully.

Palutena picked up on her tone and cooed, "Aww, she's _shy_! You're so cute. Well, what the princess wants, the princess gets." The goddess shifted onto her back as Lucina moved to sit on her knees. Her behind did indeed ache, but there was no way she would neglect Samus and Palutena.

Samus rolled to lay next to Palutena, and pulled her into a short kiss. One of Lucina's hands massaged a breast on both Samus and Palutena, licking her lips as she felt the flesh of both of them between her fingertips. _They're both so gorgeous,_ Lucina thought, as Palutena began to pant and Samus moaned softly. "You don't have to work me up," Samus said, as blunt as ever. "Just hurry up and..." She trailed off, and Palutena nodded in agreement.

Lucina wasted no time following orders, her hands cupping their dripping wet womanhoods. Almost instantly, and in what seemed to be perfect union, Samus and Palutena began to rock their hips. The eager princess traced a finger around each of their openings, and pushed the fingers in, savoring the moans and whimpers that came from the women beneath her. "Another," Palutena cooed, and Samus merely said "yeah" in response.

 _They're eager, I see_ , Lucina thought fondly. She made the necessary adjustments, and soon, four of her fingers were surrounded by tight, wet, hot flesh. Palutena was particularly mouthy, panting and cursing audibly, while Samus preferred to wriggle and clutch the sheets in ecstasy. "Faster," Samus ordered, and Palutena couldn't even find the energy to agree before both of her hands sped up, curling to press against the two women in a (hopefully) pleasurable way. Samus shamelessly reached a hand up to grope Palutena's breast, and the goddess moaned; her reply was to gently pinch Samus' nipple.

Palutena came first, her throat almost hoarse from screaming Lucina's name, along with Samus'. The bounty hunter came soon after, signaled by a series of light, relatively high-pitched moans of the word " _yes_ ". Samus and Palutena calmed down eventually, their breath still labored. Lucina laid down between them, gently nudging them apart to nestle on the blankets.

Once Palutena got her voice back, she smiled and said, "So, I guess this is uniform cuddling position?"

"I like being in the middle," Lucina admitted sheepishly. "Is that okay...?"

"I like having you in the middle," Samus said. "You're much smaller than us, so it works."

Lucina grinned. "Uniform cuddling position it is! Oh, um...say...could we do what we just did again? With both of you, at the same time."

"N-not too soon," Palutena said, and for the first time, Lucina heard a bit of worry in her voice. Lucina didn't believe that Palutena's recklessness was a result of her not caring about Lucina, but instead, she was just a carefree spirit. "It's a bit taxing."

Samus yawned and nodded in agreement. "So," she drawled. "We're a thing now, then? All three of us?"

"Get with the times, Sammy, we established that an hour ago," Palutena said, feigning irritation. As Samus retorted with something unfathomably snarky, Lucina sighed happily. For once in her life, she felt incredibly satisfied with where she was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn this took a long time to get out...because I deleted everything and ctrl+z didn't work sooo nice! nice.
> 
> -Bonnie

**Author's Note:**

> one day........  
> one day i'll be able to import ffnet stuff with just a link.
> 
> ONE DAY
> 
> [lazy screams of frustration in the distance]


End file.
